HIS LETTERS
by Msc26
Summary: Here's a peek at Fitzwilliam Darcy's letters sent mostly to his loved ones soon after his engagement with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I hope you'll enjoy these. R&R for more letters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Heyyo everyone! This is my first attempt on a p&amp;p fanfic. This is supposed to be a multi-chaptered fic, and I've already written some chaps so to read them further please R&amp;R(yeah, a bit of barter here ;) ). I hope you'll like to read Darcy's letters.

**CHAPTER 1**

Netherfield

26th September 1813

My dearest sister,

I am exceedingly happy to receive your raptures. Yes, Georgiana I am the happiest man on earth. Elizabeth is an angel. Her presence itself invokes such a positive warmth in everyone around her that one cannot help but cheer up. But perhaps you have already sensed that during her visit at Pemberly. I cannot believe she will be stepping in as Mrs. Darcy this time and make my dream come true. I cannot believe it is two weeks away. God has indeed shown me greatest mercy by sending Elizabeth in this earth, to me. I love her so dearly . I am so eager for you to meet her as your new sister not as Miss Bennet. It is my dearest wish to see the two women I love the most, love each other.  
I thought about your advice about preparing our mother's rooms as Elizabeth's chambers and I have to say I could not agree more. The furnishings you suggested are of excellent taste though I think it would be wise to let Elizabeth take the final decision. I am sure she would approve your shortlisted items and admire your excellent taste.  
I have sent some funds for you to buy yourself some new ribbons and bonnets and whatever else you may desire from Lambton. I know you would prefer your dress from London, so I will arrange for that as soon as you reach London next week. Don't forget to take your scarf when you go to Lambton as the chilly winds have already made their way and I would not want my dear sister blowing her nose between my wedding vows, though I think we can easily cover up for that with your tears.  
Miss Bingley sends you love. Mr. Bingley and Miss Jane Bennet thanks you for your best wishes and Miss Bennet is eager to meet you. Elizabeth will be sending you a letter very soon and gives you all the love that she can spare from me.  
May God bless you.  
With love,  
Yours,  
Fitzwilliam 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyo everyone! Thank you for the reviews **** I'm glad you guys like it. Now, I personally like to imagine Darcy as a man with a hidden streak of humor(well it's not totally imaginary as we know from P&amp;P . So I've dared to put forward a bit csual side of him. Please let me know if like it or not.  
Reviews are fresh snowflakes on your lips!**

Pemberley  
29th November 1813  
Dear Bingley,

I am glad to learn that you have safely returned to Netherfield from Bath. I hope you had a wonderful trip. I am also happy to know the house I suggested you to rent at Bath turned out to be satisfactory for you and Mrs. Bingley. It was a pleasure.  
Mrs. Darcy and I have reached Pemberley as well. We spent a wonderful time at Goathland . The weather was uncommonly fine and the village was a dear little piece of nature .Its wonderful bounty was very pleasing. It was different from Pemberley but it had its own beauty. It was calm and serene. Pemberley on the other hand is wild, untamed and enchanting. It provokes you, challenges to dive further in its beauty. Excuse my overwhelmed outburst for my homeland but you know it is true.  
Elizabeth and I have settled quite amiably here at Pemberley. Georgiana is to stay here as well. The two new sisters have formed quite a strong bond and they love each other dearly. Though I secretly think Georgiana is still a bit in awe at her new sister's lively manners but that liveliness itself makes her love Elizabeth more like I do.  
I am the happiest man in the world, Charles. To think that it has been but a little under a year since we went to Netherfield for the first time, this whole journey seems like a novel. Little did we know that fate had something else in store for us when we first entered the assembly. I thank you again and again to take Netherfield on lease. I found my life there. Never did I dare hope that I would be loved, cherished and even corrected for who I am and not for the estate I own .And not to forget the additional happiness of getting you as my brother. I am so very content with my life, dear brother.  
Now I must conclude lest, our wives might teaze us for such emotional letters and we in turn, might not be able to teaze them anymore when they get emotional reading their letters.  
My best wishes to Mrs. Bingley for keeping up with your insanity and to you for the same.  
May God retain his mercy on all of us.  
Yours &amp; c.  
Darcy


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for your responses. You guys are the best. As for why these letters are rated M, that shall be revealed later. Many of you must be waiting for some E/D fluff. Take a closer look and you shall find many fluffy bits hidden here and there. Now this letter might come as too forward but I like it. I believe that Darcy truly accepted the Bennets as his own family despite their li'l flaws and this is just a glimpse of it.  
Reviews are awesome like chocolates with a surprise filing inside. Enjoy!**

**P**emberley,

9th December 1813

Dear Father,  
I have received your letter this afternoon and it has indeed found us in excellent health. We are relieved to hear that Mrs. Bennet has recovered from her cold. However, I am a bit disappointed by the particular portion of your letter where you, yet again, apologized for 's 'accident' as I like to call it .Believe it or not, dear father, we are a family now and along with the Bennets, Lydia too is a part of my family .My Georgiana and she is of same age and if Georgiana did something foolish like Lydia, she would have been forgiven for my love for her far exceeds the anger for her childhood mistakes. Lydia is now my sister too and any past misdeeds are forgiven. Though, I cannot say the same for Mr. Wickham.

Yes, they have asked to come and stay here at Pemberley but were dismissed by Mrs. Darcy. Lydia is certainly welcome but only without her husband.  
Elizabeth has planned a Christmas ball at Pemberley this year and we all want you to come to Pemberley with your family as soon as it is possible for you. Elizabeth dearly needs your soothing company to keep a check on her hidden nervousness about hosting the ball and she misses you very much. I too, look forward to some quality time spent in the vast library of Pemberley with you and some port. A fresh collection of Latin and German dictionary has just arrived and we all are waiting for you to unseal them .Georgiana is eager to meet Mary and Catherine and she hopes they will arrive here sufficiently in advance to plan their outfits for the ball together .I send my best wishes to Mrs. Bennet and my wife is already writing her a letter that would complete the confirmation of our eagerness in your presence.  
May you have a safe journey.  
Yours &amp; c.

Fitzwilliam Darcy


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOW! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! THOSE GORGEOUS REVIEWS MAKES MY DAY. THANK YOU SO MUCH! ****  
THERE'S A REVIEW BUTTON RIGHT BELOW THE CHAPTER.  
PLEASE R&amp;R AND ENJOY!  
**

Pemberley,  
12th December 1813,

Richard,  
I am omitting any term of endearment before your name because right now, you are perhaps my least favourite cousin. What in God's name was that letter? I thought it was congratulatory letter and hence thought it'd be wise to read it at the breakfast table. Little did I know that it was an explosive written by my cousin to put me in the most odd possible situation ever. Georgiana ran away to her room stifling her laughs and there I sat stunned, staring at your bloody letter. Of course, my darling wife found it highly amusing and can't stop praising you since. Her congratulatory letter follows mine. I am afraid to say that you have gained a precious partner-in crime.  
As I had already mentioned but I know it must have 'skipped your mind', so here I am reminding you about the Christmas ball we are hosting and also warning you that we demand your presence as early as possible. Else you must expect a very cunning revenge (yes, I am capable of that, as you might remember from the summer of 1806.  
May God overlook your misdeed.  
Unfortunately you cousin,  
Darcy


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. LIFE HAPPENED. I'LL TRY TO BE REGULAR FROM NOW ON. **

**SLOW CLAPS TO MY REVIEWERS. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THIS. AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T, FEEL FREE TO DROP YOUR SUGGESTIONS. AS FOR RICHARD'S LETTER, I'M PLANING ON ANOTHER MINI-SERIES OF THE LETTERS TO WHICH DARCY REPLIED. FOR NOW, ENJOY AND REVIEW. **

**CHEERS! :D**

Miss Bingley,

I congratulate you on your bethrotal on behalf of Georgiana, Mrs. Darcy and myself. I'm glad you found your suitable match just like you predicted. Mr. Thompson's achievements in music, dance, arts and languages are truly fascinating, and if you are so kind yourself to teach him knitting, I might actually prove a point to my dear wife. And of course, the glorious reason as to why you agreed to marry him, as you yourself, pointed out on more than one occasion, seven thousand a year! That further confirms our wish of your happiness. I truly hope that his income exceeds your demands and give you a happily ever after.

I congratulate you once more for your success, but my wife tells me if you call her 'Eliza' again, you shall have more than one reason to fear the loss of your hair. She must be joking. At least I hope so.

Please extend our congratulations to your intended.

With best wishes for your life ahead

Mr. Darcy

**A/N: proving the point that he indeed is acquainted to an ideally accomplished LADY. Yes, Mr. Darcy mocks. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Heyyo everyone! I'm back again. Not that anyone cares but still. Regarding last chapter, probably you guys are right about the absurdness of the situation. I'm sorry about that. But I vaguely remember reading a collection of letters of a 18th century authoress to her brother in law about her sister's health so I thought it might be possible. Anyways, I apologize for hurting your emotions about your favorite fictional characters. If also like to suggest to take these chapters lightly. I mean, of course, your reviews and criticisms are more than welcome, but hunting me down in Facebook and trekking in not so polite manner that I hurt your feelings. **

**But please do review and rate and favorite and follow.**

**This chapter might be a bit fluffy (according to my standards, at least) but then again, it's valentine's day tomorrow!**

**Dedicated to all the singles who'll rich their valentine's day by themselves, like me. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

London

13th February, 1814

My dearest Elizabeth,

It has been a day since I had to leave the warmth of your presence and I miss you terribly. If you affect me in this extent, I'm afraid, I'd have to leave all my business in order to stay in your arms forever. But then again, my tenants may hunt us down and hand their lovesick, irresponsible master to the sheriffs and I imagine prison won't be a comfortable place to live and let our love flourish. Hence as much as I despise, I have to pay some attention to these issues just for the sake of our comfort.

My dearest Lizzy, you never fail to amaze me. When on earth did you put that lovely embroidered handkerchief in my coat pocket? I found it while in carriage. The smile that was plastered on my face made my butler confident about his master losing his mind. I even greeted our silly neighbour, politely AND with a smile. Yes, even I surprised myself. I've quit trying to thank you for coming and being in my life, in all our lives because I know, it can never be enough. Instead I've resolved to fill your heart and life with my love, respect and faith (no silly remarks about heart filled with blood, not love. I am trying to be romantic here). I can never say it enough. I love you. With every drop of my soul and being. I love you.

I've sent Jones to buy the sheets of music Georgiana and you listed. I've also bought those books from your hidden wish list (yes, I stole it. I see no reason to be embarrassed about those books. We can read those together if you wish.) I plan to pay visit to the Gardiners this evening. And as for my business, I expect it to be successfully concluded by tomorrow. So I hope to reach home by Thursday night. In the mean time, I expect you to take care of yourself and absolutely prevent any 'accidental' scrapes in your knees while exploring the wilderness all by yourself. I'm in constant worry without you and next time, even if I come for three days in London, you are coming with me, no matter however urgently your presence is required while the cow delivers it's calf.

With love,

Fitzwilliam

Willy (please don't tell Richard that I accept your affectionate name).


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, sorry for being so late. Thank you all for the lovely reviews! To guest, it's always refreshing when you want my children and myself to be your personal story-writing slaves. Just the romantic dream of every girl :P. Belated Happy Valentine's day to love in the battlefield. Irishjessy, I plan on publishing the list as a one shot. Lily Draco, thank you, so are you. Ebzenka, thanks a lot! You made my day. As for those who couldn't review, thats okay, but please review this time. More on the cliff-hanger(sorta) in the next letter. Reviews are spongebob PJ.i.e. Awesome! Cheers!**

Pemberley

18th April, 1813

Bingley,

I was about to deliver you a letter just before I received yours. Hence, more fuel for the fire with my previous draft.

My heartiest congratulations to Mrs. Bingley and you, dear friend! We are very happy to hear about our expected little nephew or niece. With Mrs. Bingley and yours kind nature, we wouldn't be surprised if an angel itself is born. In fact, we are quite sure that we'll have the pleasure of meeting perhaps the most gentle child in all England.

Elizabeth is brimming with joy at the news. She was having a hard time in deciding whether to pen a letter to her sister first, or start weaving quilts for her nephew or niece. I think she has settled on the former since I can't hear her in her parlour. I should be actually worried about the lack of her sound. But then again, who can ever stop Elizabeth from her regular mischief?

I'll stop ranting here like a love-sick fool(which I am, proudly) and again offer you my congratulations and blessings. I'd certainly be honoured to be your child's godfather, only if you promise to be ours.

Like a true friend I'll keep you hanging on that news since your letter interrupted the delivery of my news.

Don't try to curse me too much, else you might choke on your own guilt, being the soft-hearted man you are.

May God bless you all.


	8. Chapter 8

Pemberley  
26th December, 1813

My dearest, dearest Elizabeth,  
It's been 4 hours since you've gone to labour, my love. And I can't bear this agony anymore. I promised to protect you from all pains and worries, and here you are, so utterly in pain and danger, only because of myself. Oh, what have I done to you, dearest?  
I can hear you're your muffled screams and all I want to do is to comfort you in my arms, take away your pain, and yet here I am being forced to write a letter to you by Georgiana who thinks it will me calm down . My naïve Georgiana. Little does she know that a body from which the soul is being extracted in the most painful way possible cannot ever remain calm. You are my soul, Lizzy, you are my life.  
I remember what you said before you went into that blasted room, that no pain is more beautiful than this, but your cries of pain are faltering my faith in your words. Please come back Lizzy. I can't think a life without you. You bring sunshine to our lives, you are the life of Pemberley, and you are my heartbeat. I can't survive without my heartbeat. I know, you told me that you will come back and that the pain would be over soon. That's what my mother had said to me, Lizzy, before she went to that room and…..  
**A/N: The last incomplete sentence shows the fact that Darcy couldn't complete the letter. Why? Well, I leave it to your imaginations!  
R&amp;R sweetcheeks.  
Lots, of love!  
Extra cookies to Love in the battlefield and Lily Draco(I ship your name, though)  
Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes, this is another update. I am super awesome. And that's all because of your reviews and love. R&amp;R for frequent updates. Sout out to Lily Draco and hongkongphooey63. Love you :-*  
Enjoy the chapter.  
Cheers!  
**My dearest Anna,  
It has been two weeks since you filled our lives with happiness, and little over nine months since I came to know about you. And I already love you so much. I never thought I would be capable of loving someone so, before I met you. And as you are nestled in your mother's arm, who, herself is napping, across our study, I can't help but wonder what great deed must've I done to deserve so much happiness. Seeing the two ladies across my study, healthy, safe and happy, I can now understand, what are tears of happiness.  
Your mother, your beautiful, strong mother, filled my life with hope and joy. And now she gave me you, my dearest. And we both love you so that it hurts. It hurts to see you cry even if you cry for food or with sleep. I will protect you forever. The mistake I committed with Georgiana, it shall never be repeated, and I will keep you safe and strong, and love you with every last drop of my being.  
I think you've started to recognize me. I can see a hint of recognition in those beautiful eyes of yours which you inherited from your beautiful mother. And my heart is filled with pride and content when you hold my finger with your tiny, beautiful, hands.  
You, my sweet, sweet, Anna, will get everything I starved for. A wonderful mother's constant presence and love, a father who will do absolutely anything to make you happy, keep you safe, your aunt Georgiana, who dotes on you and spoils you already (not that I can blame her, since I proudly do the same), Uncle and Aunt Bingley, who will not engage you with their son (although Bingley was saying something along those lines, but my glare, which I'm very proud of, silenced him, so don't worry, sweets) like my Aunt Catherine, wonderful grandparents and three more wonderful aunts who can't stop staring at you. I think it is a Darcy trait, People have a tendency to stare at us as we are so handsome. You are a Darcy through and through. Although, listening to your high pitched cries, I think, perhaps you inherited som traits from your maternal grandma. Perhaps her nerves? Don't worry, my dear. Your mother and I will make sure you don't get to fret about your nerves.  
I can see you have started to fuss in your mother's embrace. I better go pick you up before your poor mother wakes up from whatever little sleep she is able to manage.  
I love you, even when you wake me up at the middle of the night, and yank my hair right from the most sensitive spot of my scalp.  
Like I said, a Darcy through and through.  
Proudly yours,  
Papa


End file.
